Fallen
by CeeCee333
Summary: What happens when Penelope has an accident? Will it be Kevin or Derek that helps her feel better? Craptastic summary. Starts of Lynch/Garcia, Ends up Morgan/Garcia. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope stormed out of the BAU elevator with her arms loaded with gifts and decorations for the annual BAU Christmas party. Not to mention she had on 5 inch red stilettos and a Santa hat that keep dropping below her eyes.

Derek Morgan looked up from his desk just in enough time to see one of Penelope's feet come out from under her.

Derek tried to grab her in time but he was a little too late. Penelope hit her head on the floor with a thud.

Penelope tried to focus her eyes but everything went black.

Derek in a panicked state said, "Baby girl, wake up for me."

Derek yelled for JJ and Hotch who were in their offices.

Upon hearing the shouts they both rushed down the stairs to the bullpen.

Hotch barked, "Someone get me a medic now."

Derek breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Penelope say in a groan, "Ouch what the hell just happened?"

Derek whispered, "Angel baby you fell and hit your head."

Penelope mumbled, "That's just great."

Derek asked her, "Why didn't you call me to come down, I would have helped you carry this stuff up."

Penelope whinced in pain and said, "I know but Kevin was there and…."

In an accusatory tone Hotch asked, "Penelope he didn't try and help you?"

Penelope grumbled out, "He wanted to its just that he stayed up late playing video games, and Ouch Derek my head really hurts."

The EMTs rushed out of the elevators and started looking Penelope over.

JJ said, "I'll call Kevin, and let him know what happened."

JJ also mumbled under her breath, "Next time I see him I am going to slap him. What kind of idiot lets his girlfriend carry all that stuff by herself?"

Hotch placed a hand on Derek's back and said, "Do you mind going to the hospital with her. We aren't sure if Kevin had to go on location with Team B or not, and frankly I don't want to see his face. Video game injury my ass."

Derek replied, "Hotch you know I will stay with her. I don't even want to think about Kevin right now. Let's just get her better."

The EMTs asked Penelope a few questions, and they looked her over.

"Guys really I don't need to go to the hospital. Penelope tried to stand up and fell back into Derek's arms."

Penelope sighed and said, "Okay I guess I will go."

Derek said, I'm coming with you."

Penelope softly said, "Derek you don't-"

"Yes I do. Baby girl just lay down on the stretcher so we can go please."

Penelope defeated said, "Oh alright."

_At the hospital_

Penelope was wheeled into an examination room. She was told to get undressed and lay down.

"Derek can you help me get my dress unzipped? Ugh my back really hurts."

"Sure. You want me to see if they can give you something for the pain."

"No angel fish that is okay. You being here is enough for me."

Derek smiled and said." I miss you."

"I miss you too. Now turn around so I can get this stupid gown on."

"I'm turning around now."

After a few moments, and the sound of rustling fabric, Penelope got the hideous hospital gown on.

She laid down like the doctor instructed, okay you can turn around again."

"How do you feel baby girl?"

Penelope groaned and said, "Everything hurts. Plus I am a little ticked off at Kevin."

"You should be, asshole should have helped you."

"I told you he hurt his wrists."

"Yeah he hurt them playing video games." Derek rolled his eyes.

Penelope sighed, "I knew I should have called you but, Kevin and I have been fighting so I didn't want to add any fuel to the flames."

"Sweetheart what have you two been arguing about?"

"Everything, my late hours at work, the fact that I call you guys my family, me spending time with you, hell he even hates Esther."

Derek defensivly said, "No one hates Esther."

"That's what I said. He told me I needed something small and cute."

Derek rolled his eyes again and said, "Baby girl I love you and your big ass Cadillac."

The doctor came in and asked for Derek to step out. The doctor examined Penelope, and decided she needed some x rays to make sure nothing was broken. For the pain the doctor started a Morphine drip through an iv.

The doctor let Derek know what was going on, and told Derek he could go back in with his girlfriend.

Derek didn't correct the doctor. He smiled at the thought, shook his head and went in the room to be with his best friend.

Derek smiled a small smile and said, "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better I think the Morphine is kicking in a. Penelope let out a wild giggle.

Derek chuckled and said, "Yeah mama I should say so."

"Derek I missed you, this, us. If it took me getting hurt then so be it."

Derek sighed and said, "I just thought I should give you space."

Penelope crinkled her nose and asked, "Why?"

Derek sighed again and said, "Because Kevin asked me to. He wanted your relationship to have a chance."

"Derek why didn't you tell me, and let me make up my own mind up?"

"I thought he was right. But he wasn't."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hotch walked in and gave Penelope a half smile and asked, "How are you feeling Garcia?"

Penelope thought about it. Since the Morphine drip she was feeling pretty damn good.

"Boss man, I feel pretty good." Penelope pointed to the iv and laughed.

Derek chuckled, "Yeah soon she will be out of it."

Penelope groaned and said, "God I hope so."

Next there was another knock on the door. JJ opened the door, and came in.

"Hey Garcie how you feeling.?"

"I'm good." Penelope's head started to swim a little.

She tried to keep a grasp on reality but slowly she was losing.

Rossi and Reid who where late to work found out that Penelope was hurt. They left the BAU and headed for the hospital.

Once they got there, the nurse told them that Ms. Garcia had too many visitors. After a few moments of Dave grumbling and complaining, two badges flashed in her face, and the fact that Reid started spouting off mortality facts, she agreed to let the agents go back.

Reid stopped by the gift shop and got Garcia flowers, and Rossi got her a teddy bear, that was soft, fluffy and white, with a big heart in the middle.

Rossi knocked on the door and both agents made their way in.

Reid cleared his throat and asked, "So Garcia how do you feel.

Penelope beamed and said, "Junior G-man I feel gooooooooooooooooooood."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Here kitten." Dave gave Penelope the bear.

"Awww Godfather he is soooooooo cuuuute."

"I figured you would like him. Reid gave Garcia her flowers, and she had the same reaction.

The doctor knocked on the door, and came in. He asked the agents to step out of the room.

Penelope grabbed the doctor's hand and asked if Derek could stay.

The doctor smiled and said sure. The doctor knew that it was better to, in reason let a patient high out of their mind get what they want.

"Baby girl I am here. What do you need?"

"Will you hold my hand?" Penelope giggled and said, "Hey isn't that a song?" Penelope started singing .

Derek and the doctor let out a small laugh.

The doctor tried to explain to Penelope about the x rays, but by then she was too far gone.

Penelope asked, "Hey what if I turn into an X-man while you give me the x-rays? How cool would that be?"

Derek leaned over and whispered, "Very cool. Now promise me you will behave while you get your x ray

Penelope slurred, "Or what you will spank me?"

Derek blanched, and said, "Woman now is not the time or the place."

Penelope giggled and said, "Yes it is. I am in a gown that doesn't have a whatcha call it."

The doctor said, "A back."

"See so there." Penelope stuck her tongue out at Derek.

Derek smiled and said, "Woman don't tease me."

Penelope teased back, "You know you like it."

"Penelope maybe so but there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. So calm down."

Penelope pouted and said, "You, SSA Derek Morgan are no fun."

Derek cocked one eyebrow and said, "Trust me I am plenty of fun."

The doctor rolled his eyes and said, "On that note I will be back in twenty to take Miss. Garcia upstairs."

Derek shook the doctor's hand and said, "Thanks Doc."

"What's up Doc." Penelope broke out in a fit of giggles.

Derek had to laugh at that too. His normally silly girl, was being extra silly.

About twenty minutes later a nurse came back to wheel Penelope upstairs. What the nurse saw made her smile. Penelope and Derek were sitting side by side laughing their asses off. The doctor liked the couple, and she noticed that Derek took good care of her.

The doctor told Derek he could come upstairs but not in the x ray room. Penelope whined about it, but Derek told her she would only be there for a few minutes.

Once Penelope was inside the examination room, Derek pulled out his phone and texted the rest of the team on how she was doing. He left the part out that she had gone completely bananas.

One of the technicians came out into the hallway. His voice boomed, "Is there a Derek Morgan here?"

Derek walked over to the tech. He had lines of worry etched on his face.

Derek with concern asked, "Yeah what's going on?"

"She won't stop crying unless she can see you. We have observation glass that you can stand behind. She can see you so maybe that will work."

Derek walked into the room and behind the glass. Immediately Penelope cheered up. She waved at Derek. Then she stayed still like the technicians asked her to. The technician behind the glass looked at Derek, and said, "Man your girlfriend really loves you."

Derek smiled and said, "How can you tell?"

She only said it about 100 times before she started crying.

Derek's smile got even wider and he said, "I love her too."

"Yeah she got it bad, you be good to her."

"I always am."

The tech smiled and said, "Seems that way."

Through the microphone the tech told Garcia she was all done, and could go back to the room.

Once Penelope and Derek were inside the room, Penelope laid back down, and said, "De-rek."

"Yes baby girl,"

"I lo-ve yooooou."

"Goddess I love you too."

Penelope frowned and said, "No you don't."

"Woman, yes I do."

"Then why did you let me go out with Lynch?"

"Now is not the time to have this conversation."

Penelope pouted and said, "Okay, but when?"

"As soon as you aren't as high as a kite."

"I like Mary Poppins." Penelope started singing "Let's go Fly a Kite".

Derek leaned over stroked her hair, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**There will be more to come, as always please read and review. Please check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope fell asleep. She grasped Derek's hand and refused to let go. Several doctors and nurses would periodically come in to check on Penelope, they would smile at Derek, and tell him he was a good boyfriend.

Derek sighed, and looked at his sleeping angel. He wished he could spend all his time just watching her sleep.

Derek loved that Penelope was a whirlwind of amazing, but seeing her at peace made him realize just how much he really loved her.

Derek decided by the end of this week Penelope would know exactly how much he wanted her. He didn't give a damn about Kevin Lynch.

Derek thought, "Where the hell is Lynch?"

Penelope and the BAU team had been at the hospital for over six hours, and Kevin hadn't shown up yet.

Penelope started to stir. She yelled, "Kevin."

Derek felt his heart constrict. He let go of Penelope's hand.

Penelope opened her eyes and said, "I hate him."

Derek raised an eyebrow and said, "What?!"

"D he didn't even try to help me. Now look where I am."

"Penelope maybe-"

Penelope scoffed and said, "I swear to god, Derek Morgan if you chicken out on me now I will never forgive you."

"Penelope what are you talking about?"

"Are you serious Derek?"

"Baby girl what are you talking about?"

"Did I imagine things or did you let every doctor and nurses think you were my boyfriend?"

Derek blanched and said, "Baby I-"

"Derek look me in the eye and tell me, it didn't make you happy."

Derek cupped Penelope's cheek and said, "Being yours would make me the happiest man on earth."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Well prepare to be the happiest man on earth then."

Derek cocked and eyebrow and said, "So what are you sayin mama?"

"Derek Morgan I am sayin that I remembered how I felt getting that x-ray. I didn't think about Kevin. It is all a little fuzzy but I didn't want anyone else, I wanted you. I still want you. I love you."

"Penelope I swear to god if you are high and try to take this back, I will spank you for a month."

"First of all I am not high. Second of all, you have been promising to spank me for a while. SSA Derek Morgan you are all talk."

Just then the examination room door opened. Kevin stalked towards Penelope and said, "Of course he is here."

Penelope sighed and said, "Derek give us a few minutes."

Derek gave Penelope a quick kiss on the cheek, and looked at Kevin as if to dare him to say something.

Derek looked back at Penelope and said, "If you need anything, I am right here."

Penelope smiled and said, "Thank you D."

Once the door was closed Kevin looked at Penelope and said, "Sugar pie what happened?"

Penelope growled her annoyance. "Kevin I needed help, you couldn't help me. I didn't want to take three trips to the car."

"Plum sauce you knew I hurt my wrists."

"Yeah playing video games."

Kevin snorted and said, "Well if you weren't so damn concerned with decorating the BAU for Christmas none of this would have happened."

"Kevin you know that I love Christmas. I haven't had a family to share it with for a while. Yeah I call my brothers, but they are too busy for me living their own lives."

"Penny that is just ridiculous. They are just your coworkers after all."

"Kevin they are more than that. They take care of me, and I take care of them. I am Henry's godmother."

"Which one is Henry?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "JJ's son."

Kevin said, "Oh yeah that's right."

"So you see Kevin I can't and will not stop treating them like my family. When I was shot, they were all there for me. Derek stayed with me until I was healed, and JJ shot Battle. I owe them my life."

Kevin looked around the room; he didn't want to meet Penelope's eyes.

Penelope sighed and said, "Kevin I am sorry that you didn't realize how close I was to my BAU family. There are going to be times where I will stop everything I am doing, to be there for them."

Kevin snorted and said, "So is that why Morgan is here, because he is like your brother?"

It took every fiber of Penelope's being to not slap the stupid out of Kevin.

"Kevin do you really think I call my brothers hot stuff?"

Kevin stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "Well no but-"

"Kevin this whole things was a mistake. Kevin you and I were better off as friends."

"You know Penelope you are right. This whole thing was a mistake."

Penelope looked out of the window and said, "Kevin we had fun, now it's over."

Kevin turned to walk out. Kevin turned back around and said, "Hacking party at my place on Tuesday."

"Kevin I would love to. By the way you should ask Sandra from Homeland Security. I heard she had a crush on you."

"Thanks Penelope."

"Now give me a hug, and go be free."

**As always read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen part 3

After seeing Kevin leave, Derek saw JJ walk past Kevin. Kevin moved as far away from JJ as possible. Derek would have laughed had he not seen the murderous look JJ gave Kevin.

JJ walked up to Derek, and he saw her face soften. She asked, "How is she doing?"

Derek smiled and said, "She seems to be feeling better."

JJ returned the smile and said, "That's good. Just to let you know Strauss called all of us, except you and Garcie back to headquarters. It looks like we may have a new case. Hotch and I were able to talk to Strauss about getting you the appropriate time off."

Derek said, "Thanks JJ. But how did you know Kevin wouldn't be taking care of her."

JJ laughed and said, "Derek you have got to be kidding me right? I would looooove to see the look on your face if Kevin tried to do that. We all know you would take better care of her anyway."

Derek chuckled and said, "JJ you are right. I would've put Lynch through a wall."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "I wonder why. I mean Derek are you ever going to man up and tell her how you feel. Derek you two have been in love forever. You just keep dancing around each other. How long will it take before one of you snaps? Derek all of us are tired of waiting for you two-"

Derek put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "JJ cool it, for a minute."

"Derek I am sorry. I guess I didn't realize how much I kept bottled up about you two. You two are the most frustrating thing I have ever seen."

Derek asked, "Are we really that bad?"

JJ wanted to knock Derek upside his thick skull. "Umm Yes Derek. You two are that bad. Hotch has considered banning PG from using speakerphone."

Derek smirked and said, "Well JJ I guess you will have to find something else to get frustrated about."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"As of about an hour ago, we talked and decided that we belonged together."

JJ hugged Derek and said, "Oh my gosh."

Derek's smile fell a little. Derek asked, "What about the frat rules?"

JJ replied, "When we told Strauss you would be taking care of Penelope instead of Lynch. She had already assumed you two were together. She wants to meet with you both, but I don't see it being a problem. Just get her better. We will cross that bridge when we need to."

JJ glanced at her watch and said, "I need to get going. I am going to pop in for a second and talk to P."

Derek said, "I am going to grab some coffee."

Derek had gotten his coffee, and had managed to dodge two very flirty nurses, when he heard JJ say, "Penelope I am really happy for you two. Now I gotta go."

JJ walked out of the room and smiled at Derek. "See you later big bro."

Derek called back, "See you later lil sis."

Derek went into Penelope's hospital room and sat next to her.

Derek raised an eyebrow and said, "So what were you and Miss JJ talking about?"

Penelope smiled and said, "You mostly."

"I hope all good."

"Of course my love."

There was a knock at the door. The doctor was holding a patient folder and a few x rays.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "Miss Garcia everything looks good. You don't have a concussion, and nothing is broken. However you will be sore for quite a few days. I want you to take it easy."

Penelope smiled and said, "I can do that."

Then the doctor turned to Derek and said, "I don't want her going up and down stairs a lot, so if you could help her with things like that it would aid her recovery time."

Derek smiled and pointed at Penelope and said, "This one is hardheaded. I won't let her out of my sight."

The doctor and Derek laughed. Penelope rolled her eyes and huffed.

The doctor then handed Derek two prescriptions for pain.

Derek and the doctor stepped out for a moment so Penelope could get dressed.

The two gentlemen walked back in the room.

Finally Derek was handed the discharge papers. A nurse wheeled in a wheel chair for Penelope.

Penelope said, "Derek I don't need a wheel chair."

The doctor laughed and said, "Don't let her out of your sight."

Derek said, "Hey. Sit."

Penelope not to happily sat down.

Derek helped Penelope get into the taxi, and sat next to her.

Penelope said, "Derek you don't have to do all of this."

Derek cupped Penelope's cheek and said, "Yes I do. What did I tell you back in that hospital room?"

Penelope quietly said, "That you wanted to be my man."

Derek replied, "That's right."

Penelope said, "But…."

Derek said, "But what Penelope. Baby girl I love you. Now for whatever reason you don't think you deserve to be taken care of, and I think you are completely wrong. Why do you think I call you goddess?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Derek you are too good to me."

Derek smiled back and said, "Baby you ain't seen nothing yet. Derek Morgan is at your service."

Penelope smiled back with the dirtiest smirk Derek had ever seen.

Derek leaned over and whispered, "I would tell you to focus that twisted mind of yours but… I really don't want to."

The cab driver laughed and said, "Hey if you two plan on making out in my cab I charge extra."

Derek laughed and Penelope blushed.

Penelope placed her hand in Derek's and said, "Derek Morgan I love you."

Derek sweetly kissed Penelope and said "I love you too."

The cab driver said, "We are here."

Derek paid the cab driver, and helped Penelope out of the backseat.

Derek held Penelope's hand as they walked to the front door. Penelope wasn't sure but she felt this time off was going to be the best vacation she has ever had, back pain and all.

**As always read and review!**


End file.
